jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lavinia Allocer
Lavinia Allocer ''(ラヴィニア・アロサー; Ravinia arosā) is the main female protagonist of [[High School DxD: Black|'High School DxD: Black']]. She is a devil from the Allocer clan, as well as a first-year student of Kuoh academy, together with her Queen, Zenjirou Sasamoto. A childish, cheerful and bubbly girl, her dream is to be just like her idol, Rias Gremory. Born in the prime era before it's complete destruction by Issei's final struggle against 666, Lavinia is the daughter of one of the current Satans, Marcenas Lucifer, and the younger sister of Berolina Allocer. She's also a member of the Templar Order, a group of Ten Young devils with the power to either doom or ascend the current devil society. Appearance Lavinia is an extremely attractive 17 years-old student, with a buxom and curvilinear body. She has wavy blond hair tied into a pony tail to the side, and red eyes. As a student at Kuoh academy, she wears the school's female uniform of White lines shirt, black cape-corset combination and magenta skirt. After the events of the '''Miyama Runaways Arc', Lavinia now has light grey hair with tints of remaining blond and black at the back, remascenting from her Akane phase, a bandaged right arm where the original one used to be and bright crimson red eyes slightly slitted due to her Alastor heritage. Personality Despite her apparent age, Lavinia acts like a child, often acting on impulse and without rational thought. Her most joy throughout the day is making Zenjirou stutter or go pale and flushed. The reason for this may be linked to her lack of peerage members with easy rattles. Though on certain occasions, she can act with coordination and strategy; when need be, she can act as a leader and fully capable of utilizing her peerage members to the best of their abilities and respective strengths. Curiously enough, despite knowing him for a short period of time(even though longer than the rest of her peerage and allies) Lavinia completely trusts Zenjirou. However, after losing her first Rating Game and surivive the events of the Miyama Arc, Lavinia matured enough. Now, she searches for self-development and enlightment as herself, no wanting to be like Rias anymore, instead crafting her own path as both a Allocer and Alastor. History Being a devil, she was born after the Great Apocalypse, making her a being of the prime era, a time before the complete annihilation of the prime human world and it's reform by Ophis and Great Red. Since the Underworld was also in reform after the great battle, Lavinia was raised in the human world of the Ophis era, a world rewritten to before the complete unsealing of 666, together with her sister Berolina and probably a staff of devil servants. Prior the start of the fanfic, Lavinia abandoned the Allocer human household, stole her pack of Evil Pieces and house herself in a Manga caffe near Kuoh Academy, in the hopes to find the current holder of the Destroyer Astra or Boosted Gear and members for her peerage. She has been living in Zenjirou's house since his ressurection. Plot Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic power -''' Being descendant of both a satan as well as one of the current Grandmasters, a new title in the Underworld for the strongest devils of unmatched power, just under the 'supreme' Grandmaster, Lavinia has an incredible amount of demonic power and potential, according to Berolina, "only limited by her narrow-minded wish to be like Rias". She also shown to be a potential athlete. Allocer Lineage As a member of Allocer, Lavinia inherited the typical Allocer ability to morph part of her body into that of any mammal such as wolfs, cats and dogs, as well as super strength, super senses and a sensitive sixth sense. Vassago Lineage Being descendant of the Vassago clan from her grandmother Mavis's side, Lavina possesses the ability to nullify the abilities of people or objects, and, unlike Belial's Worthless, she doesn't have to understand the properties of the ability in order to nullify it. Paimon Lineage Being descendant of the Paimon clan, also from her grandmother's side, Lavinia has access to all the abilities coming from such clan, such as Charisma, which has the power to "attract" nearby foes and great charm for both males and females alike. Darkness of Ahriman The Darkness of Ahriman(アーリマンの闇; Āriman no yami) is a ability that was exclusive to the now-extinct Angra-Mainyu family, a clan comprised of descendants and relatives of the Zoroastrian Evil God of Darkness Angra-Mainyu. After her Akane phase, Lavinia inherited this ability from Akane who was the direct great-granddaughter of the original Angra-Maniyu, with the ability itself fusing with Lavinia's Nullification ability, giving the latter both darkness manipulation and a fire-like appearance. As its name suggests, the Darkness of Ahriman is a type of special-'demonic' energy that grants the users manipulation of flame-like darkness with the destructive abilities equal to the Gremory/Bael's Power of Destruction and Berith's Black Flames. * '''Dark Stardust(ダークスターダスト; Dākusutādasuto) -'' An ability which she developed during volume 8 during her Akane phase, in which she uses small spheres of darkness in rapid successions, much more like a gattling gun. * '''Annihilation Nova(アナイーレーションノバ; Anaīrēshon'noba) -'' Alastor Lineage Daughter of Marcenas Lucifer, former Alastor, Lavinia inherited from him typical Alastor abilties, like super strength, super senses and sensitive sixth sense. However, she refused to use them up until recently. * '''Baal-Zebub Crown: Like Berolina, Lavinia has the ability to morph part of her body to of an insect's. In her case, Lavinia has the ability to morph and sprout two beautiful butterfly-like, feathery wings from her lower back, enhancing her own powers and senses. She can also produce strong net-like strings from her hands and mouth, and produce sound-based illusions. Chimaera System Chimaera System('' ), also known as '''Demonic Beast Constellation of Destruction', is a Style developed by Berolina and later Lavinia in Volume 8, in which incorporates the signature abilities of the Allocer, Vassago, Paimon, and Alastor clans of devil coming from the sisters's mixed bloodline, manly revolving around Allocer's and Alastor's animal transformations turned into techniques. Lavinia seems to be still new to this style, but slowly and steatily seems to be able to control it. Regular devil magic- 'Lavinia has also the aptitute of doing simpler spells like hypnosis, like the one she casted on the Sasamoto siblings to better explain her naked appearance in Zenjirou's bed. '''Flight -' Being a devil, Lavinia has also the ability to fly, glide and control her landing with her wings. Trivia * Images and profile from the character Lisesharte Atismata from the '''Undefeated Bahamut Chronicles series. * Being housed in a manga caffe for an underterminated time, Allocer also has the habit of making several references to mangas and animes. * She's the boke to Zenjirou's tsukkomi. * Her caller Id in Serena's phone is "Lavy", even though she still calls her 'Rina-chan' instead. * Her birthday is August 7th, Which is the Japanese Star Festival(tanabata) according to Lunar calendary. * it was stated that Lavinia likes her coffee with sweetener. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Female (Black) Category:Devils (Black) Category:Templar Order Category:Lavinia Allocer's peerage Category:Devil Heir/Heiress